Doctor Who  The Fourteenth Life
by DarkSparky
Summary: The Doctor is nearing the end of his life span. All thirteen incarnations have been expired, and yet somehow the universe still can't survive without him. That's why he designs a clever little plan, one that involves a Fourteenth Life...
1. Chapter 1

12:30 pm.

The clock blinked, staring its red neon into a young boy's eyes. He looked up, time for him to awaken. Once again, like he did every day, for the past nineteen years of his life. He stood, the sheets of his bed in a ruffled mess, looking around at his small, but messy room.

He sighed; this was how it was, day after day for as long as he could remember. He picked up his school bag from a pile of clothing near the foot of his bed; he stuffed many a textbook into the small, but powerful bag.

Walking into his kitchen, he wasn't feeling generally hungry, but he fixed himself some toast and tea. Hoping this feeling would go away; he fastened up his runners and moved outside. The corridor outside his apartment was quite small but he shimmed his way to the staircase.

Flying, well, not literally, he moved down the stair case. A good six flights of stairs and he was on the ground floor. His stomach did a little flip as he hit the bottom, his runners compressing under the weight.

Looking through the door he could see the tussles of what was lunchtime London. He walked out and simply grabbed at trolley, heading out toward the center of the city. A couple of blocks later, he was there. A set of four buildings that created the Riverside University stood before him. Here he would spend the next six hours studying.

He walked to the door, but something caught his eye. Down a stray alley stood a man, he was waving over the boy. Curious, the boy back tracked down the stairs, moving fast toward the man. A smile lit his face when he approached the man.

"You there, How are you?" his voice was cheery and light, like the winds that danced this morning. He reached into his long black jacket and produced something that glinted in the light. "I want to show you something." He man stated, holding out a small golden chain with a silver key attached to it. The boy stared in awe.

"Yeah, it's a key." the boy responded, but something about it was so, unique, so intriguing.

"Remember. It's not just a key…"Said the man as he gestured to the blue box behind him. No bigger than a telephone booth. On the side it scrolled, 'Police Call Box' it looked like something out of an old movie.

The boy held the key in wonder, looking at it. He didn't even notice the man stride away. He was far enough when the boy looked up. The man simply waved his hand in a good-bye like manner, before dissipating into nothingness.

The kid stared at the key in disbelief. "Really, what am I to do with his junk?" He said, pocketing the tiny silver key. This was about an eleven on his one to ten scale of weird for the day. He began to walk away.

A certain wind shifted, blowing leaves and cool autumn air against him. His jacket flared open and he instinctively moved to close it when he was hit with a flying newspaper. He stared at the black and white text has he tried to pry it off his face.

The wind, was simply too strong in this case. He was able to get hold of somewhere between business and sports, and from there move it away from his rather annoyed face. Letting the paper go, it flew behind his head.

Spinning about to see if the paper was gone, it happened to hit that odd blue box. And disappear. A yellow flash of light and a buzzing and the paper was just gone. "Okay...now it's just getting weird..." He looked around, out into the street the average day in London continued. He was totally alone.

He fingered the key in his blazer pocket. "Nah...It couldn't be, could it?" He spoke aloud again, something he didn't normally do. Well, at least, not outside. He looked around once more. He turned on his heels, to face back toward the road.

Yes, that's it, long strides, keep moving, and don't look back. Eventually, like everyone else on this planet, curiosity got the better of him. He turned about face, spinning like a soldier on his heels. He walked backward the blue box of sorts.

He wiggled the handle, nothing it was locked. Then, he felt an odd tingle from his coat pocket. Something was there, that wasn't there before. Fishing around he found something. A long, silver thing of sorts and it looked more like a pen then anything. There was a button on the side; flicking it up he pointed the little blue light at his hand.

His hand became see-through, all the tendons and veins. In jump surprise he flicked off the pen and dropped it on the cold ground. He examined his hand, poking and prodding it, making sure it was still his hand.

Hesitantly, almost as if he didn't want to, he reached down and picked up, quickly not messing with it or really looking at it he stuffed it in his pocket. Then finally, after what seemed like ages, found the thing he was looking for.

The silver key, it was the only logical answer left. But then again, after everything that's happened today, maybe the illogical would work better. He held the knob with one hand, key in the other. Slowly, as if expecting a flying newspaper to attack again, he slid the key in and turned the knob.

He pushed open the door, amazed to what he had found inside...

It was definitely bigger inside then it was outside. He looked inside, and then leaned around the edge, it just ended. He looked, there was a set of steps leading to a big center console, it had circle cylinder vertically stacked up to the high roof. A turquoise beam emitted from the cylinder, rising up to the roof in short bursts.

Cautiously, he rose his left foot in attempt to make a move inside the box. He figured he'd start with the first step; it seemed like a good place. As soon as the rubber soul of his foot hit the first step of the TARDIS he felt something hit his soul.

The only clear way to explain it was like this, think of a computer downloading at a hundred million bytes a second. A total rush of information flooded the youth's mind. He had over nine hundred years of information and emotion flooded his mind.

He could feel the earth spinning below him at over a million miles an hour, and it hurtling around the sun at over sixty million miles an hour. He felt like a totally different person, a bit taller maybe. Or it could just be the fact of having of nine hundred years of knowledge and understanding. He felt different, not quite human anymore, something superior, although based along the same interstellar lines.

He looked around, a faint whisper could be heard from every corner of the area that was, from look of it, quite spacious. He walked up, looking down at the center console, there was a note tapped to part of the console, just under a couple of buttons.

He picked up the note, unsticking it from the console. It was written in an ancient dead language, though the power of the TARDIS translated the writing script back to English. It was already inside his mind.

It read:

"Dear Human, (or I guess I really shouldn't call you that now.)

I have been watching you, yes you, for the past while and I have noticed, through careful observation that you seem to be the correct candidate for the task I must ask of you. Your mind is expanding; soon it will hold vast amounts of information, amounts well beyond what your species should handle. The only thing stopping this expansion from completely killing you is the shield I set up within the TARDIS. If you step outside the TARDIS in less than twenty two hours from now, your mind will have expanded so quickly that your neurons would end up snapping, causing a rather painful death. But, enough of that now, the task at hand, you may ask, is quite simple. Being such a man of brilliance I am, it was hard to choose a human who I knew would do the right thing. Time is a very tricky thing to deal with, but hopefully you won't be just another stupid human. You will do the right thing; end the fight I should have ended so many, many years ago. You probably realized now that I wasn't human, nor are you anymore. I was the last of my people. An ancient, dying race of people, from very far away but I came to Earth with a plan. A plan to Regenerate, yes you know that too, one final time. You are my last companion; carry on where I left off.

~Love, the Doctor."

The kid stared at the note in disbelief. All he could do was blink as his mind raced over the amounts of information. It was like, being suspended in a state of time, not being able to feel, to hear, to even sense anything. He hated the fact, hoping it would be gone soon enough. He stood around, spinning continuously, looking everywhere.

"W...w...wow" Was all he could mutter, it was hard to believe that this has been here, like this, for over nine hundred years; Nine hundred summers and winters alike. He could all feel it, reliving it in his memories, his feelings and his emotions.

Finally, it began to die down; he could finally feel himself, feel the ground beneath his feet. He was sick to his stomach. 'Was this something humans are supposed to experience?' His mind raced over questions, answers, facts, truth, lies, and the whole lot of it.

He re-read the line, _"If you leave the TARDIS within twenty two hours from now, you will die."_ That seemed quite simple. He reached into his other pocket, the pocket he knew what he had in there. He produced his black and orange phone.

Fumbling with the buttons, he was able to type in the seven he needed. After a ring or two later, he began to speak. "Hey, mum, are you there?" And he was responded with excited laughs and fast-paced speech. "Yeah, about Thanksgiving dinner, I uh...can't make it this year. I've taken a trip, going on vacation. No, no, it's okay. It's for college. And education trip." He stated coming up with the best alibi he could.

"I'm sorry, I know it's sudden, but I have to take this trip. Yes, yes I love you too. Don't worry, I'll be back before Christmas, then we can all spend Christmas dinner together. Yes, Okay. I really have to go now. I promise I'll call as soon as I can. I love you. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone, flipping it into his palm. Soft warm tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't have a plan; he didn't even know what he was going to do for the next twenty one hours. Sit here and twiddle his thumbs?


	2. Chapter 2

-Twenty hours later-

He awoke with a start, a slight buzzing sound, and the constant turquoise glow of the center console. Looking around, he began to grow puzzled; the memory data transfer slowed things down greatly. It took him moments to realize where he was and how had gotten there.

He checked the watch that he wore around his wrist; it was just after seven thirty the next day. When he stood up he had come to realize that his legs were not fully awake. Staggering, he clutched the railing that lead up to the center console. For the most part, the memory transfer wasn't that bad. the odd word however would interrupt his thoughts. Warnings, tips, advice popped into his head, as well as an entire TARDIS manual, which, Surprisingly, wasn't all that long.

He walked around the center console, eying the various buttons, switches, levers and flashy things. "So, you're supposed to be flown by six pilots, correct? how am I going to manage alone?" He spoke aloud, resting his hand on the console. It groaned in protest, almost as if it were mourning.

He patted the strange metal and continued to walk around, so many words flashed inside his mind. He could feel pain, sorrow, lost and hatred, but overpowering those he saw compassion, hope, and curiosity. This man, this person that he had become, surely was extraordinary.

He sat down on the cushioned seat that was so sternly attached to the railing that encircled the console. Slowly, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, resting it against the worn foam of the cushion. Sighing, he let out a long breath, and his mind went blank. At first, there was emptiness, an endless void that stretched for as far as he would dare to think, but then, slowly, things came into view.

His vision started at the very top of the TARDIS, it showed the console and the door and he could even see himself, sitting there, all alone. But then suddenly, the view changed, he was flying over planets and moons, through time and space. There were magnificent sights, suns of blues and greens, cliffs that rose thousands of feet into the sky and sparkled in the sunlight like diamonds. Buildings and monoliths, caverns and tunnels, it was all so magnificent.

Finally, the view slowed to show the TARDIS, in all its blue glory. And then it stopped, staring at the door, this gateway to the universe, it seemed. He opened his eyes again and rose, feeling a power surge through him. The memory transfer was completed, he could feel it and he just knew. And then, just as the last of the words trickled into his mind, there was a final warning, "The Medusa Cascade…" his, now own, voice warned, and then it was gone.

He ran, as fast as he could, toward the door and flung it open. Standing in the TARDIS' doorway, he looked around the alleyway. Something glinted in the light as a kid turned the corner into the street.

Frantically, The Doctor searched for his sonic, but it was no were to be found.

In his runners and blazer, he took off after the kid. Bounding the corner at full speed, he noticed that the hustle and bustle of London's lunch time of the previous day had vanished, only to be replaced by the slow moving traffic of the early morning. People were shuffling on their way to work on this tiring Monday morning.

The kid disappeared into the crowd that moved across the walkway of the street. The Doctor shifted and dodged by people moving as he could hear shouts and anger. "Sorry, pardon me, excuse me, Hey! Watch it!" He called as the crowd thickened toward the downtown center.

By a park bench, he could see the kid had doubled over, gasping for air. When the Doctor had caught up to him, the kid tried to make another run for it, but the Doctor was quicker. "Oi, were do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked with a slight smile.

"I was just, hey, who are you anyway?" The kid asked, annoyed and angered that he had been caught so fast. He pulled from the Doctor's grasp, but didn't run this time; instead, he pocketed the sonic.

That question, for some reason, made The Doctor become slightly dizzy, _who was he now, really?_ Two days ago he was just a human, leading a normal human life, but now he was a nine hundred thirty year old Time lord from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous.

"I'm The Doctor, and that there, -he pointed toward the kid's pocket- Is my sonic, and I'd like it back please." He said with a wide smile, there, he had found who he was. But could he really be the Doctor? Could he hold such a strong legacy through time and space?

The kid fished into his pocket and pulled the sonic out, eying it oddly. "This piece of rubbish, it's useless. It's a pen that doesn't write!" The kid protested, annoyed. Slowly, he handed over the sonic.

"Hey, It's very useful for…stuff." The Doctor responded, sounding only slightly hurt. He held it up to eye level, examining it fully. It was a slender, silver colored device with a single orange light emitting from the tip. It had a single button that could be slid along the length of the device.

"Oh yeah, what can it do then? Hmm?" inquired the kid, oblivious the fact that he figured he'd won the argument. He crossed his arms and slid a smug smile across his face. The doctor looked down on the youth and chuckled.

"Well, It can do…uh…," He slid the button upward as far as it could go. The sonic emitted it's orange light and a slight high-pitched buzzing noise directly upward, thousands of feet into the air. "See? It can make noise and uh…" The Doctor said triumphantly, but his triumph was short lived as he flicked the sonic off.

He pondered to himself, what could be wrong with it? He spun it around in his hands, examining every aspect of it. "I don't suppose you have a hair dryer on you?" He asked the kid, completely serious. He turned away, facing back into the street. "I really should get that fixed…silly hairdryers…" he mumbled to himself as he walked on.

Eventually he reached the TARDIS again, still parked in the alleyway. It was now just after ten, and the slow morning traffic was picking up. Soon people would be out and about, shopping and then the workers who'd worked all morning would be going out to get their lunch.

He paused at the door, searching his pockets for the key, when he realized something. Snapping his fingers, there was a loud creak as the two, tall blue wooden doors swung open to greet him. "Cool…" He muttered under his breath as he entered, but not before hearing another noise.

"Oh my…" said the kid that had followed him from the park, and he was now standing outside the TARDIS staring into it. He leaned slightly, looking down the box's side, and then back inside. "How is that possible…" he questioned, breathless.

"Well, it's uh, a bit bigger on the inside…" The Doctor explained with a laugh, leaning against the door frame. "You like it? You can come inside if you want."

The kid took one step toward the TARDIS and it was almost as if he was wondering if it was actually real. Convinced it was real, he took another step inside. Tapping his foot, he made sure it was real ground, and took another step inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked to the center console and examined the sonic screwdriver. He pulled out a stethoscope and listened as he flicked the switch upward, making the same high pitched squeal, except this time it pulsed instead of a single steady sound.

Smacking it against his palm, annoyed, he sighed. "Why are you not working correctly? What's wrong with you?" He asked, but he was given no response. Giving up, or just plain fed up, he pocketed the sonic and turned his attention back to the boy.

The boy walked up the ramp toward the console and sat down on the cushioned seat near the Doctor. "What do you call this thing? What is it?" the kid inquired, looking around.

"Well, it's a TARDIS; Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And, well, it's a spaceship, and a time machine." The doctor replied proudly, patting the various mechanisms and bells on the console. It seemed to make another odd noise from within, almost a groan.

"No way! It's a spaceship and a time machine? You're lying." The kid said with a grin to his face. He folded his arms and leaning back in the chair. "Prove it." He said with a mocking voice. The Doctor pondered this for a moment then cracked into a smile; he jumped around to the other side of the console.

"Get up then, c'mon, shake a leg!" The Doctor called, pulling the monitor to face him. Punched in a four digit code and then hit a button to his left, immediately afterward, he moved back over to the kid. "That! There! Grab it and hold it down." He ordered, pointing to the orange lever next to a bell.

The kid sprang up from his seat and grabbed the orange lever; it seemed to be stuck in place. But he was able to slowly bring it down. Meanwhile, the Doctor pressed a button and flicked a switch, dancing around the console with that crazed look in his eye. The TARDIS quickly responded with a slight buzz and then the machine whirled to life.

"Where should we go, we've got only one trip but oh so much to see. Oh, Where to go first?" The Doctor pondered aloud as the kid stared at him in awe. "Oh! I know. I know just where I'm going to take you." He said triumphantly, spinning a wheel first clockwise, then counterclockwise twice.

The TARDIS gave a violent shake that threw both The Doctor and the kid to the floor, which made them both laugh louder. Once the doctor had sprung to his feet, he adjusted his clothing, "_I really have to change after this..."_ He thought to himself, he announced where they had landed.

"We are just outside the gravity field of a newly emerging star, nearly two hundred thousand years ago." Said he with a triumphant smile to his face, and then he pushed open the door.

The kid gasped him horror, thinking that they would be instantly killed by the vacuum of space, or that the sun's heat would instantly vaporize him, but the only sound he could hear was the Doctor's excited laughter.

He rose to his feet and walked to the door, "Artificial gravity and simulated air, it's like a shield around the TARDIS." The Doctor explained, almost as if he was reading the kid's mind. Outside, clouds of blues and greens were swirling together and mixing in a deadly combination that was sure to give off a grand finale.

Together they spun, faster and faster, swirling around in and endless cycle. Pieces of rocks and ice collided, sending pieces hurtling into space; others were instantly vaporized by the immense heat generated by the friction of the now forming cloud.

It was massive; the cloud was hundreds of miles across and so densely packed in the center that you couldn't see through it. It was as if someone took a whole canvas of color and threw them into a wind tunnel, all the elements burned bright as their distant colors.

"Oh, and here comes my favorite part. Watch this…," The Doctor said in a whisper, as almost not to disturb the theatrical display before them. Suddenly, out in the dark depths of space, there was light. That tiny blue box was just spinning around right next to a forming star. "I sure hope we've parked far enough away…" the kid heard the Doctor mumble a second before it happened...


	3. Chapter 3

The friction generated by the spinning and colliding pieces of interstellar debris ignited the gas clouds in a fury. Light, sound, heat and force exploded outwards in all directions for miles, the darkness of space was no more. And there, still spinning in its glory, was a star. Who would believe that such force and such energy could produce something so brilliant and so magnificent? The gravity shield that encircled the TARDIS shimmed slightly as the shock wave finally reached them. Looking out the door, it was as if you were in a soap bubble.

The Doctor clapped his hands in awe as he walked back toward the center console, snapping his fingers behind him. The twin blue doors creaked to a close and the kid turned back to the Doctor. He was purely speechless.

"Do you believe me now, you have just witnessed a sight few people have actually ever seen, or will ever be able to." The doctor said with a twinge of pain in his voice, old memories were coming back to haunt him again. He thought of Gallifrey, and of the dual suns that lit up the sky every morning, and how, when the light would hit the silver leaves, it would look as if the forests were on fire. They stretched as far as the horizon would allow.

"Now, off we go, back home we go. Well, home for you, I said one trip, and that's it." The doctor ordered, pushing four buttons on the console. The turquoise beam rose high up the tower, and then it stopped. Everything stopped. The lights and heat turned off.

"…What! c'mon love, oh don't do this to me…" The Doctor pleaded, dancing around the console, only to have a series of disapproving beeps meet him. Everything was dead, nothing worked anymore.

The kid looked around in panic as a chill ran down his neck, "Um…Doctor, I want to go home now..." He pleaded, hugging himself as the cold was closing in on them. At that moment, the Doctor pulled up the grating from the platform around the console and jumped downward.

"Pass me my sonic!" He called up to the kid as he began to pull wires from various places. Reaching up, he grabbed the sonic from the kid's palm and pointed it toward the display. "You can't die on me…not now…we had so much to see…the whole of time and space…" the Doctor muttered as he fiddled with the sonic in attempts to do something.

Finally, the orange light flickered on as he held the button, aiming it toward the display, numbers scrolled across the screen at lightning speed. Temporal co-ordinates, system displays, circuitry, these things and more flashed past as the sonic kept emitting that slight humming sound.

"Well…this certainly isn't good…" The Doctor said as he stood upright inside the small opening, his head was barely visible over the top of the console's floor. He reached to the railing and pulled himself from the hole in the floor.

"What is it? Why have we stopped?" The kid asked impatiently. There was a genuine worry to his voice, he had only taunted the Doctor as a joke, but now he was finally in over his head.

"It seems that the solar flare from our newly forged star has interfered with the TARDIS' Temporal lock. Meaning we can still travel, just not through time. And if we were to try to, we'd be stuck just beyond the event horizon." The Doctor explained, resting both hands on the TARDIS's console, and sighing.

"So, looks like we're going to have to pull the ol'switcher-roo here." He said, moving around the console with a renewed spirit. He flicked switches and hit buttons and at one point, whacked the console with a mallet hanging on a chain.

"You see, that sun there, is generating massive amounts of energy in a relatively short time span. If I can channel it properly, I can use it to jump start the TARDIS and get us back home…or we could potentially explode." The Doctor said with that wide eyed smile as he danced around the console.

The Kid stood up and walked to join the Doctor, not really knowing what was going on, but a shimmer of hope erupted within him, and he felt a certain kindness toward this madman. He began to take orders from the Doctor, preparing the TARDIS.

-London 10:23pm –

They were gone not but ten minutes when the TARDIS materialized back to that alley way in the south of London just after 10:20am. The familiar wvorp of the TARDIS could be heard as they touched down.

"What can I say? I'm brilliant! Of course my plans always work." The doctor regarded the kid, who had a skeptical look on his face, and laughed. He walked around and patted the kid's hair. "OK, that's it. I said only one trip and I meant it. Out we go..." He said, ushering the kid to the door.

He paused, however, almost as if he was missing something. Stopping the kid at the door he waited, and counted to four. "You wait here a second." The doctor said, opening the TARDIS door. And as soon as he stepped out, he closed the door behind him quickly. He was greeted by four tall figures in dark overcoats. They pointed their guns toward him and he instinctively, and rather casually, raised his arms. "Let me guess. Take me to your leaders?" He piped up, laughing.

"Silence, you will follow us." The leader said in a very harsh, sharp tone, gesturing with his gun down the alleyway. Two moved behind the Doctor and two in front as they marched. The Doctor was being kidnapped.

A fizz and crackle later and they had disappeared, your basic teleport system to a ship in low orbit. And just like that, the Doctor was gone. Moments past, and the kid peered out of the TARDIS, sonic in hand.

"...Doctor? Where did you go? Stop playing games, where are you?" The kid spoke aloud very nervously when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump and yelp.

"Daniel! Where have you been? I told you to stay in the library!" The feminine voice scolded, grabbing him by the coat and dragging him back into the streets.

"Wait! Wait Mira! There's a man, and he needs help!" Daniel protested, pulling on his sister's arm to get her to stop. Finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"Stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, aiming the sonic at her. She stopped and started to laugh at him, as if that little thing could hurt her.

"What's that? And where did you get it?" She asked, moving to take it away from him.

He pulled it back and pocketed it. "There was a man, The Doctor he was a called. This is his sonic...thing, and now he's gone! I need to help him!" Daniel almost began to cry, he sat down cross legged in the alleyway.

Giving in, his sister moved toward him, "OK, I'll help you find your friend, but we have to go soon, so we can only look for a little bit. OK?" She squatted down and reached out to help her younger brother up.

Just then, two big black cars rumbled down into the alleyway, blocking off the exit into the street. The doors opened and four people stepped out, looking around. The leader, so it seemed, walked up to the girl...


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a classified area, miss, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." He spoke with a kind but authoritative voice. He walked past her and began to speak to his other three team members as they joined alongside him. The girl, the only one of the group was bent down near the wall looking for something.

"You taste that?" She called out, standing upright and adjusting the spectacles on her nose. She walked back over to the team of four, "It's a metallic taste…like stale air…residue of a recent transmat." She looked to the skies.

"What does base say on the skies?" Their leader asked, looking directly upward into the cloudy British skies. There was the silent one, of Japanese descent near the car. He pulled down his shades and responded.

"We have an unidentified rogue ship just outside of the orbit, currently over New Zealand. I suppose they took him? Did we check the TARDIS?" He checked the readings on the laptop again, pushing back up his sunglasses. You know you're odd when you wear sunglasses in the cloudiest country of Europe.

"We can't check the TARDIS Kenji, automated lock when The Doctor leaves. Our only trace is to follow that transmat signal, but it'll fade quickly. " Their leader tried to speak again but this time the kid interjected.

"You're looking for the Doctor too?" Daniel asked, standing up, the sonic suddenly felt very heavy in his hands. He put his hands in his blazer pocket.

"And just who are you? I'm Jonathan Scott, leader of Torchwood. What do you know about the Doctor?" He asked, pulling back his long coat. The other two members that were examining the area around the TARDIS moved back toward Jonathan.

"I'm…I'm Daniel, and this is my sister, Mira. The Doctor showed me his TARDIS, we went back in time…and then, well, something happened, but we managed to get back. And when, well, he left the TARDIS and I heard a snap, crackling sound, almost like if you put tinfoil in the microwave. When I went outside, he was gone." Daniel explained, flipping the sonic around in his hands inside the coat pocket.

"That confirms the transmat, we just have to hurry up and catch the signal." Kenji explained, a bit of annoyance in his voice. He put the laptop back into the jeep and leaned against the side of the vehicle.

The girl walked back toward the jeep, Jonathan and the third guy followed.

"Can you reverse the signal, Kenji?" Jonathan asked, although he already knew the answer. He was talking to the man who could rewire a computer blindfolded, twice.

"Yeah, it'll take a second though." He said, tapping wildly at the computer screen, pausing, and then typing again.

Jonathan walked back over to the kid and his sister. "Did the Doctor leave you with anything, a key…or a pen perhaps?" He asked, eyeing the kid's pocket suspiciously.

"No...Why would he..? He just left…" Daniel said, trying to be sincere, and he thought he was quite convincible. Jonathan believed it, for a second at least. He reached for the kid's pocket.

"Then why do you have his Sonic Screwdriver, Hmm?" He asked with a slight smile, and took the sonic from Daniel. "We picked up the Sonic's original signal, a distress beacon. Then it disappeared, and it only reappeared again when you two returned from your trip. It took us a minute to pinpoint the location. " Jonathan explained, examining the sonic.

"It doesn't work right. The doctor himself said so." Daniel said as Jonathan flickered on the sonic and it made the same noise it did before. He simply put it in his pocket and turned back to his team.

"How does the signal trace go Kenji?" The girl asked.

"I have a lock, ready on your go Amelia." He responded to the girl. Jonathan walked back behind the big jeep and opened the trunk, pulling out four automatic rifles. Walking back, he handed one to the girl and the other to the guy, and finally, before handing one to Kenji.

"Mark." Jonathan called, and Kenji hit the keyboard. With a similar crackle and fizz, they were gone.

There was a faint haze and the smell of stale metallic air left about in that lonely alleyway.

-Rogue Ship; 10:41am Earth time-

"Captain, we have the prisoner on the bridge now." A rough voice explained over the com system that linked the four soldiers to the captain. They had surrounded the Doctor at gunpoint and trans-matted him to their ship,in orbit above earth.

The doctor looked around, not at all threatened by their silly little guns, he was however, intrigued by the mismatch technology that seemed to be haphazardly thrown together. Keeping his mouth shut, observing everything, as he walked along the bridge.

"Bring him to me. I want to bear witness to him." The voice replied, hiding in the dark of the bridge. Everywhere, more of these creatures milled about, some carrying papers, or weapons, but they never looked toward the Doctor.

The Doctor stood before the leader of this rogue group of aliens. He had never seen them before; he did not know what they are called. But they knew him; he was time lord, the stuff of legends.

"Doctor…Step forth..." The voice commanded it was harsh and rough, like sand paper. Behind the voice, sat the leader, he was tall, with dark scale-like skin.

"Ah, well, hello there." The doctor said is his unusually cheery voice, given the current circumstances. He looked around the bridge, he could clearly see a type seven hyper drive system sewn in with hundreds of different technologies, not only from across the universe, but through time itself. These were powerful adversaries, but what made them powerful were not their weapons or technology, but the fact that they were unknown to the Doctor.

"Doctor…We have captured your transportation device, and you, do you have any last words?" Their leader questioned, gesturing to the transmat station on the bridge were his TARDIS soon materialized.

"...my last words? Oh yes, quite a few. A couple questions actually. One, who are you and why don't I know about you? Two, why do you have my TARDIS? And why are you using – he looks around, licking his finger twice – ah, stale air, a transmat signal? How primitive. c'mon you lot, your better than that. Look at this miss-mash of technology! Some old, some new, oh! –He suddenly smacks his palm to his forehead- I'm thick! So thick, Old and thick!" He began to rant, looking around; he noticed that the aliens now just regarded him in awe.

"Let's see, an old, thrown together ship, with a transmat signal, you're a scavenger ship. But you're broken, old, you came here looking for parts, no, why come to Earth? You're…you're a trade ship! On the greatest interstellar black market! And you have a time travel capability, that's why you want the TARDIS! You're going to sell my TARDIS! But I love that TARDIS – he was immediately silenced by a loud screeching silence.

"Silence Doctor! I was warned of your consistent babbling. Silence and you will be exterminated." The leader said with a force that shook the bridge. Instantly, the four guards surrounding the doctor raised their weapons, poised to fire.


End file.
